


for you, i'd steal the stars

by hit0miko



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/M, little mix - Freeform, post zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit0miko/pseuds/hit0miko
Summary: the first time he sees her, it is at a coffee shop in north london





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a random 2am oneshot written bc i love pez and she deserves happiness and i also think that luke is fit lol

The first time he sees her, it is at a small coffee shop in North London. He walks in and sees her sitting alone, at the corner table next to the windows. He orders his coffee and sits on the other side of the cafe. She is still visible from where he was sitting but he didn't spend the whole time at the shop staring at her. He didn't even know her personally. Sipping his coffee, he continued to turn the pages on his book. It was only a couple of minutes later that he was disturbed from his reading by footsteps coming closer to him. He looked up and saw that it was her, all blonde and blue eyes and pretty, flowy white dress. Taking a closer look at her before she stepped outside, he could have sworn that her pretty little ocean eyes were adorned by tears.

The next time he sees her face, it is on the cover of a magazine the person in front of him is holding. He gets curious and finds a copy for himself. And there it is, her pretty face and those blue eyes, just underneath headlines that read, "Perrie Edwards and Zayn Malik end engagement amidst cheating allegations." He immediately thinks that a beautiful girl like her shouldn't be on the same page as a filthy headline such as that.

The first time he actually meets her, it's at one of the parties that his friend throws. Tons of famous people, of course she would be there. He notices her the moment she walks into the club. She's wearing a tight pink number, backless and knee length. Different from the first time he saw her at the coffee shop. He hair is straight and her lips are pink and her eyes are sparkling. His friend drags her to them, where she introduces herself. "Hello, I'm Perrie." She's got a cute little accent and it stirs something in him. Their other friends leave them alone with each other to party with the other guests. It's not strange, however. They chat well into the night and find out that they have much in common and even more in difference, but that didn't change the fact that as he talked with her, he had completely lost track of time. He thinks maybe it's a good sign, and so he asks for her number and they exchange it before she leaves with her girlfriends. Just as she's about to exit, she turns around and finds his gaze. The smile that was sent his way was something else entirely.

The first time they text, it's her who texts him first. He feels like a douche, not texting her first, but if he was honest with himself, he was scared she wouldn't bother replying, so when he got the text from a Perrie Edwards asking him how he was, he could have jumped for joy. He texts her back as soon as he gets the text and he shakes his head in embarrassment. She probably thought he was weird now, waiting for her text and replying right away. She replies back just as fast, with an "ahaha" and a question. Soon enough, they were texting non stop and he hadn't even notice the sun go down and the stars come up. They texted all night and he was getting sleepy but he didn't want to sleep yet. He wanted to talk to her but his mind was telling him it was time to snooze. He fell asleep happy and woke up next to his phone and a good morning text from her, accompanied by the sun emoji. He wakes up happy, too.

The first time she calls him, she is crying and he doesn't know what to do. They'd already been texting nonstop for a couple of weeks, so they were very comfortable with each other. But at the moment he answered his phone and heard a sobbing Perrie on the other line, he didn't know what to do. His heart was breaking for her by the second and he could barely squeak out a "Pez, what's wrong?" before the sobbing gets louder. He coos and shh's her to try to comfort her and a minute or so later, she manages to compose herself enough to explain to him why she was crying. Apparently, she'd gotten word that her ex-fiance had started dating this one american model or whatever just weeks after they'd broken up their engagement. He's silent for a little bit before he whispers and asks her if she still loves him. On the other line, she lets out a sigh. She tells him that she will always love him, but she doesn't think she's in love with him anymore. In the process of moving on, she says, but hearing that he had moved on way, way faster than she did hurt her more than she realized it could. He understands, though. Who could move on from a four year relationship, two year engagement just after a couple of weeks? And claim that they're in love already? He knew what Perrie was thinking. She was probably belittling herself. Was she not good enough? Did he actually love her? Was it even real? And when he realizes how much hurt she's in, his heart breaks. He tells himself he never wants to see her cry like this ever again.

The first time they have time to hang out without all of their friends, he brings her to the coffee shop he'd first seen her at months ago. He doesn't think she remembers so when he puts their coffee on the table and sits across from her at the little corner table next to the window, he chuckles to himself. She stares up at him with those ocean eyes and asks him what's so funny. 

"I saw you here before. A couple of months ago." He explains. When she throws him a confused look, he just smiles. "You were wearing a pretty, flowy white dress and you sat by yourself at this table."

She laughs at him, joking that he was stalking her and he just smiles brightly at her. She's looking out the window, at the watered down road and the stars peeking from behind the rain clouds. 

"Nights like these are so beautiful." She says. He rests his chin on his palm as he looks at her, still smiling gently. "Very beautiful." He can't help but be in awe of her beauty as she admires the stars, the way her dimple would subtly show and how her eyes sparkle just like the stars she was looking at.

"Perrie." He starts. She turns back to him, eyes still sparkling and dimples still showing. "I think I might be in love with you." She looks at him, stunned, and she laughs. He takes her hands in his and she intertwines them and laughs. She laughs this pretty, fairy-like laugh and he smiles and thinks that he wants to hear that laugh for the rest of his life.

 

The first time they have sex, it's at her flat on a Thursday evening. Perrie picked him up from filming and they headed straight back to her flat to watch some movies. He didn't even know why they bothered to watch movies when they just conversed over them anyway. He didn't know how it happened, maybe a touch here and a brush there, maybe it was the way they gradually moved closer together throughout their conversations and the movie, but it happened and he couldn't tell if it was a dream or not because she was underneath him and whispering his name like it was a lifeline. He thinks it's the greatest feeling and they wake up the next morning in tangled limbs and warm sunlight.

The first time they made love, it was after an explosive fight. Their relationship had gone public just a week before and there were already reports of him 'cozying up with other blondes' and cheating on her. None of them were true, but Perrie was sensitive to the topic of cheating and when she read it, she blew her top. She was yelling and he was yelling and there were shouts about trust and misunderstanding and why are there pictures? who is this? And she's crying and his breathing is rapid and she's on the floor holding her heaving chest. His heart aches at the sight of her. He reaches out his hand and she winces as if she's about to be hit. He can't take it anymore and crawls down to her, wrapping his arms securely around her. Her sobbing gets louder and he can feel her tears wet his tee shirt. It reminds him of the first time she called him, crying about her ex and moving on and she was sobbing so much and he promised himself that he would never let himself see her cry like this again. He never wanted to be the reason why she was crying like this again. Before he knew it, he too began crying. He kisses the top of her head, his cheek nuzzling her hair. 

"I would never do that to you. Do you know that?" He whispers. One hand clasps the back of her neck and the other caresses her cheek. She's staring up at him with those eyes again, sparkling for a different reason and his chest aches. He wipes her tears away and her dimples show at her trembling lips. He kisses her forehead before resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you so much. God I love you so much, Per." He looks her straight in the eyes, as their foreheads touched and his thumbs swiped at her cheeks.

"Those pictures, they're not me. I would never do that to you. You..I.." He stutters, choking on his tears. "I told myself I never wanted to see you cry like this again since the first time you called me and the fact that right now you're crying again, this time because of me, it's hurts so much. My chest hurts so much because I love you so much and I don't want you to go away because of some silly rumors. I don't want you to think you're not good enough. I don't want you to think that what we have isn't real and I don't want you to doubt my love for you."

She starts crying again, for different reasons this time, but it still worries him.

"Please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry anymore." He begs as he wraps his arms tight around her. He feels her wound her arms around his neck and her breath on his collarbone and he relaxes. She's muttering apologies and he runs his hands up and down her back.

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry." He pulls away from their embrace to cradle her tear streaked face in his hands. He kisses her forehead first, before trailing down to her cheeks and the tip of her nose. He stops right before her lips.

"I'd steal the stars for you, Per. I love you so much." He says, before finally taking her lips. 

It's a magical feeling, even if it's not the first time. He always and only feels this feeling when he's with her and it isn't ever going to change. Their kiss is gentle, but deep and full of sparks. He carries her to the bedroom and settle her down onto the bed. His lips find their way trailing down her body as he removes her clothes and she removes his. Her touch sets him on fire and when they're both just skin on skin, he looks on to appreciate her. She's settled herself underneath him and her perfect little freckled body is bathed in the light of the stars and he can't help but be in awe of this woman. His woman. He takes a deep breath and she asks him what's wrong, staring up at his eyes and caressing his cheeks. He shakes his head and smiles before pecking her lips softly.

"Nothing. Just admiring how beautiful you are." He says.

His hands move to caress the skin on her stomach and after a while, moves even further down. Their movement is slow and steady and it's not like the other times they've had sex. There is a different type of satisfaction they both feel when they join themselves together and it sends butterflies to their stomachs. Her chest is pressed against his.

"Your heart is beating so fast." He tells her. She kisses him. "What can I say? You still make me nervous after all this time."

He laughs. "No reason to be nervous, babe. You have my heart in the palm of your hands." He smiles, leaning down to kiss her as he slows his movements and savor the feelings before they both reach climax. He swears he could see stars. Or maybe it's just him seeing her as they both come down from their high. She's smiling up at him, sparkling eyes and dimples and all and he swears he's never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He lays down next to her, pulls her to his chest and whispers in her ear, "I don't think i've ever felt anything as wonderful as the love I feel for you." 

He feels her smile against his chest. "And I don't think I've loved anyone as much as I love you." She laughs that pretty, fairy-like laugh and he knows that tomorrow, when the little velvet box (resting in his bedside drawer) is in his hands in front of her, he will be able to wake up to those sparkling eyes and those dimples and that laugh everyday for the rest of his life.


End file.
